The field of the invention is cutlery including a sheathed, sliding blade and the invention is particularly concerned with a knife mounted in a sheath and held therein by a latch.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,098,139; 3,176,395 and 4,337,576, are believed to show the state of the art of sheathed, sliding blade knives.
It is common knowledge that seat belts are required in automobiles and in some jurisdictions the law requires that seat belts be used at all times. One disadvantage of the use of seat belts may not be common knowledge and this is the frequent incidence of seat belts being jammed after a serious automobile accident.
Quite often when rescue crews arrive at the scene of a vehicular mishap they find injured motorists bound to their seats with no means for releasing the seat belts. This situation is exascerbated when there is a fire resulting from a collision.
It sometimes happens that even without a collision a seat belt connector jams and an automobile passenger is imprisoned.